


Matchmaker

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anakin plays matchmaker, F/M, Fluff, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Bored with being a Force Ghost Anakin decides that his grandson needs some help in the relationship department.  Kylo Ren isn't too thrilled at the prospect but, then again, neither is Rey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this week a few of us were talking about having a Reylo positivity day. Mostly just writing fluff or fun stories. Here is my contribution I hope you like it!

There was only so much one could do when they were a ghost. Especially when there was only one person who seemed to even vaguely acknowledge your presence (and, while Luke was good company, Anakin really did want to talk to his daughter and, well, apologize for torturing her and blowing up her planet). Thus Anakin was usually bored and tended to, as he put it to Obi-Wan once, scream into the void.

 

For instance when his grandson started idolizing Darth Vader Anakin spent a good two hours screaming at the kid about how kriffing amazing he’d been in the Clone Wars. No younglings had even been killed by him during that time! He’d had the most loyal battalion of Clone Troopers! People requested he lead their strikes! Yet the kid was all “Darth Vader this” and “Lord Vader that.” Again, he tried to talk to Leia about this but she just kept swatting her hand in his direction. 

 

(Anakin had complained to Obi-Wan that Leia could entirely hear him, she was just ignoring him out of spite. Obi-Wan reminded him about the whole Alderaan thing.)

 

Finally the boy came to his senses and left that ridiculous First Order (shame of the Empire, in Anakin’s opinion. In his day Force users ruled not snot nosed generals) and begged Leia for forgiveness Anakin thought there might be some hope for the boy yet.

 

Turns out hope was much more his kids’ deal. Ben had been tried and was imprisoned for a short time, after it came out he hadn’t actually killed anyone when leading the revolt at Luke’s school. There was inexcusable acts, yes, but Ben took his punishment.

 

Anakin had been going to Ben’s cell almost every night, yelling at him about his stupid life choices. Tonight wasn’t much different and during Anakin’s rant about how he should be nice to his mother Ben finally cracked.

 

“Would you just shut up?!” Ben asked as he turned over on his cot to face Anakin.

 

“You can hear and see me?” The Force ghost asked.

 

“Of course I can! Excuse me if I’m hesitant to talk to disembodied voices after what happened the last time I listened.”

 

“You know who I am, right?”

 

Anakin watched Ben as he suddenly connected the dots. “Oh, uh, sorry I went and got your helmet and kind of kept talking to it.”

 

“You do know my head was in there too, right? Or what was left of it.”

 

Ben lowered his eyes. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

 

“In the past, as Luke would say. Now you’re going to help me,” Anakin said as he sat down on the end of Ben’s cot.

 

“You’re dead, how can I help you?”

 

“Minor detail but, see, I’ve been trying to talk to your mother since I died. You know, apologize for this and that, but she won’t listen. Ever.”

 

Ben snorted. “Mom is kind of stubborn. From what I’ve heard she gets it from you.”

 

“And you get your smart mouth from your father.” That shut Ben up. “Moving on. See Leia won’t talk to me but I can give her something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Grandbabies,” Anakin said with glee. It had been a plan Anakin had formed years ago, before Ben had decided to break her heart into a thousand pieces. Leia loved her son and doted on him but Anakin also knew what it felt like to know about a grandchild. It was like having a kid but without the huge mess (or so he’d been told, he’d never actually held either of his children until they were adults). 

 

“Uh, not sure that’s possible since you’re her father,” Ben replied.

 

“Of course I can’t but I can help you get a girlfriend!”

 

“How?”

 

Anakin smirked. It was the smirk he knew ladies liked and was a good demonstration for how he could help. “I got your grandmother to marry me and I was the one everyone chose to help with, uh, negotiations with female leaders.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes. “You almost sound like Han and that never worked for me.”

 

“Come on! You’re tall, pretty good looking, and I’m sure there have been a few people who have liked you.”

 

“Not that I know of. Besides no one wants to date a murderer.”

 

“I killed a whole village of sand people and your grandmother still got married to me I think we can find you someone.”

 

Ben eyed his grandfather. “That is honestly not helpful.”

 

“Of course it is. Now I’ve already picked out the girl you should try to date.”

 

“Grandfather I don’t-”

 

“Nonsense. I heard Leia muttering about getting you released soon and you’ll have plenty of time to woo the girl.” Anakin decidedly ignored the look of revolution at the word woo. “You already have a connection with her-”

 

“For kriff’s sake I’m not dating Rey!”

 

“Why not?” Anakin looked at Ben’s discomfort. “Oh, well, if you don’t like girls then what about that Finn? He’s nice and you two could adopt-”

 

“It’s not that I don’t like girls,” Ben began, “I do.” He blushed. “And some boys but I’m not dating Rey because she hates me.”

 

“Your parents hated each other at first, again I don’t see an issue. Unless there is someone else,” Anakin trailed off.

 

“There is literally no one else. Again, not many people want to sleep with Kylo Ren.”

 

Anakin waved his head. “That’s a lie. There were always people desiring to sleep with Darth Vader.”

 

“I could have gone my whole life without knowing that,” Ben muttered. 

 

“It’s the truth. Now for Rey I’ve been watching her. She gets really excited for new foods so maybe you could get her your favorite dessert or something like that? She also likes plants so you could get her one of those.”

 

“Can’t I try someone else? Again, Rey does not like me.”

 

“No, she’s the best choice. Strong in the Force, can hold her own against you, and hates sand.”

 

“Sand isn’t that bad.”

 

“I can’t believe my own flesh and blood said that. Anyway I can even talk to Rey about you. What do you like, besides, you know, Darth Vader.”

 

“Will no one let that go?” Ben muttered. “I, uh, haven’t really thought about what I like.”

 

“There has to be something.”

 

“Sparing with sabers?”

 

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. “Ben Organa-Solo if that is a sexual reference-”

 

“No! I liked learning saber drills the best while training with Uncle Luke. And, uh, I guess making food?” 

 

“Cooking or baking?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Never mind. When you get out make Rey something. She’ll love it.”

 

Five months and two weeks later Ben was finally let out of his cell (though he was locked in his room at night). Anakin kept pestering him about doing something for Rey while Ben kept insisting the only contact she tolerated from him was when she knocked him on his ass. Anakin saw nothing wrong with this, Padme could do the same to him. Rey seemed to be ambivalent towards his grandson but Anakin knew better. She did look at him while they trained and Anakin swore that one of those times it was without thoughts of killing him.

 

He watched Ben present a dessert to Rey who looked at it and then back at him. “What’s this?”

 

“I made it for you,” Ben said, his ears going pink. Anakin thought it was a good contrast to the constant black the boy wore (not that he could fault Ben on that). 

 

“Is it poisoned?”

 

“No! Why would I poison you?”

 

“Why else would you make me something?” Rey shouted as she stood up to face Ben. Anakin knew this was not going to end well.

 

“I wanted to!”

 

Rey pursed her lips together. She took the tiny cake in hand and smashed it on Ben’s chest. “I’m not hungry,” she said before turning and marching away. Anakin rubbed his forehead, impressed that even in death he could feel a headache coming on.

 

He needed to remedy this. First talk with Rey, then with Ben. Mostly because he was certain Ben was smashing up his room right now and really, Anakin knew temper tantrums. He waited in Rey’s room, noting the plants intermixed with spare engine parts dispersed around her room.

 

Rey jumped when she entered and saw him. “What the kriff are you?” She asked as her hand went to her belt where his old lightsaber hung.

 

“The person who made that. You should really clean it,” he said as he sat on her bed. 

 

“Darth Vader,” she said as she ignited the saber.

 

“Anakin Skywalker and you can’t kill the dead.”

 

She didn’t back down. “What are you and why are you here?”

 

“You ruined the dessert my grandson made for you.”

 

“That’s it? You’re here because I don’t trust Kylo Ren?”

 

“Ben is trying. If Luke could see the good in me why can’t you see the good in Ben?”

 

“I don’t know maybe because he tortured my friend and slashed the back of another?”

 

“But he hasn’t killed younglings,” Anakin retorted. “He’s not too bad.”

 

“What does that even have to do-”

 

“He likes you,” Anakin said matter of factly. “And I want you two to end up together so Leia can have grandbabies.”

 

Rey opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak. “I think my having children will be up to me!” She shouted when she finally found her voice again.

 

“Yes of course and I’m not expecting you to jump into bed with him now just give him a chance.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“I’m asking you to?”

 

Rey finally turned off the saber. “Why me?”

 

“You two would make very powerful Force babies. Plus he needs a strong woman.”

 

“There are plenty of other-”

 

“Oh and he has a huge crush on you and doesn’t entirely know it yet. Plus Leia adores you and I bet she’d love it if you joined the family.”

 

Rey eyed him. “This is all for Leia?” Anakin nodded. “Because?”

 

“Sorry I blew up her planet and the whole torturing her too. To be fair I didn’t know she was my daughter. Though, come to think of it, she’s the spitting image of Padme how did I not see that before,” Anakin trailed off.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “What’s in it for me?”

 

“Companionship?” Rey glared. “Look just one date and if goes terribly then you can blame me and knock him on his ass while training.”

 

“Will you promise to leave Leia alone if I do this?”

 

“How did you?”

 

“You’ve mentioned her a few times.”

 

“Observant.” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. “Deal.”

 

Rey nodded. Anakin didn’t disappear. “You’re still here because?”

 

“I want to know what you two are going to do.”

 

“Leave or the deal is off.”

 

“I knew you were perfect for Ben,” Anakin said with a wink before disappearing.

 

The next day he watched Rey march up to Ben and tell him they were going to do an activity that might and he had to plan it. Ben sat stunned and Anakin laughed at how lost the boy looked. He could give him a few hints.

 

Anakin made himself known during a session between Luke and Ben.

 

“Father,” Luke said, waving his mechanical hand.

 

“Luke, good to see you. Now Ben, I have some ideas for what you should do with Rey-”

 

“You and everyone else on this stupid base! Just let me plan this on my own!” Ben said as he threw his saber across the room and stormed out.

 

“That’s my temper,” Anakin said with a sigh.

 

“You never did control it, did you?” Luke asked.

 

“No but Obi-Wan helped a little with calming me down.”

 

Luke hummed in reply. “Are you going to spy on Kylo and Rey tonight?”

 

“There isn’t much to do when one is dead other than keep track of the living.”

 

“You’re bored?”

 

“In simple terms yes. I assume you’re going to try to check up on them?”

 

“I’ll be occupying Leia’s time.”

 

“About your sister-”

 

“Don’t even start.”

 

Anakin left at that. He could go pester Ben. Which would have worked if the boy wasn’t so intent on not noticing him. 

 

At the time Rey requested Ben showed up at her door, small plant in hand. “For you,” he said as he handed her the gift. “I noticed you like them.”

 

“Oh, uh, thank you Kylo,” Rey said as she took the plant from him. She put it in her room before turning back to Kylo. “So what are we doing?”

 

“I had this idea and you can veto is but, uh, I know you like food-”

 

“Tends to happen when you finally have it,” Rey muttered as they started walking down the hallway.

 

“Right but I was thinking we could make dinner.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You and me. Making food together.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow. “And this is supposed to be fun?”

 

“What did you think we were going to do?”

 

“I was half expecting you to declare a rematch.”

 

Anakin thought it was a good sign that Ben’s ears went pink. “If you’d rather.”

 

“Not tonight. Let’s do what you said.”

 

The galley had been cleared out, all the ingredients that Ben needed were already laid out. “So I can tell you what to do and we can work together.”

 

Rey nodded and looked around. “I have no idea what half of this is.”

 

“Well we’ll go through it, start by cutting this into small pieces.” Rey did as she was asked. “I used to do this with my father,” Ben said.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. He knew how to make a few things and I just learned how to make more. I kind of liked it. Everything had an order.”

 

“Did you cook much with the First Order?”

 

Ben snorted. “They believe, like the Empire, that nutrient drinks are better for you. I would have to go somewhere to get solid food.”

 

Anakin watched from the corner as Ben and Rey continued to talk. He started smiling when Rey playfully threw a piece of food at him. He cheered when Ben levitated the piece back to her. “Flirting with food always works,” he muttered.

 

“Are you ever going to leave him alone?” Obi-Wan appeared next to Anakin and Anakin did not jump.

 

“He’s my grandson and I’m trying to help him be better. Not my fault he didn’t listen earlier.”

 

“Yes and getting him a girlfriend is all for Leia?”

 

Anakin smiled. “Great-grandbabies are kind of nice.”

 

“I wouldn’t know-”

 

“They would be yours too.”

 

“What?”

 

“Technically your great-great grandbabies but-”

 

“I never had any children.”

 

“Satine hid your son really well.”

 

Obi-Wan looked flustered. “I didn’t, we never-”

 

“Oh give it up. It’s not like there is a Jedi Council to get angry at us now. Before you ask the Empire had many resources and I found it out and no, I did not order anyone killed. Now appreciate my grandson trying to flirt with your great-granddaughter.”

 

They looked over and saw the potential happy couple both standing in front of the stove, Ben behind Rey instructing her on what to do. Anakin thought the smiles on their faces were promising.

 

“Leia will have to talk to me if this works.”

 

“Kylo are you going to get plates or are you going to keep staring at me?” Rey said as she looked behind her at Ben.

 

“Plates?”

 

“Good.”

 

Anakin smirked. “They are perfect for each other.”

 

“When were you going to tell me Rey was my great-grandchild?”

 

Anakin shrugged. “Anywhere between when I told you and when they get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I not even mention what food they are cooking? Yes. Do I have a firm grasp on food in the Star Wars universe? No. Is Wookiepedia any help? Not at all.


End file.
